Star Trek: Generations
| running time = 118 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $35,000,000 IMDB; Star Trek: Generations (1994) | gross revenue = $118,071,125 Box Office Mojo; Star Trek: Generations (1994) | preceded by = Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) | followed by = Star Trek: First Contact (1996) }} Star Trek: Generations is an American science fiction film and the seventh installment in the Star Trek franchise. It follows the 1991 film Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered County and is succeeded by the 1996 film Star Trek: First Contact. It was directed by David Carson based on a script written by Rick Berman, Brannon Braga and Ronald D. Moore. Produced by Paramount Pictures, it was released theatrically in the United States on November 18th, 1994. Star Trek Generations is the first film in the series to focus on the crew of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise-D]] as originally featured in the 1987-1994 television series Star Trek: The Next Generation. The film also serves as a crossover or, "passing of the torch" film, with guest appearances by veteran cast members such as James Doohan as Captain Montgomery Scott and Walter Koenig as Commander Pavel Chekov. Moreover, it is the last film in the series to feature William Shatner in the role of Captain James T. Kirk. The setting of the film begins in the year 2293 with Captain James T. Kirk (retired), Captain Montgomery Scott and Commander Pavel Chekov officiating the launch of the newly Christened USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B. An encounter with a bizarre space anomaly pulls Captain Kirk into a virtual reality zone known as the Nexus and he is declared missing in action. Seventy-eight years later in the year 2371, the crew of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise-D]], under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard discover that a renegade El-Aurlian named Doctor Tolian Soran knows of the Nexus and is desperate to return to it. To facilitate this goal however, Soran is willing to obliterate an entire star system and the crew of the Enterprise must stop him at all costs. Captain Picard finds Captain Kirk and the two stalwart leaders must work together to stop Soran's mad designs. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Star Trek: Generations began on March 24th, 1994 and concluded on June 9th. * Released theatrically in the UK on February 10th, 1995. * Star Trek: Generations was released to DVD by Paramount Pictures on October 2nd, 2000. The Region 1 Special Edition was released on September 28th, 2004. The Region 2 Special Edition was released on December 20th, 2004. The film was re-released on DVD on March 22nd, 2010. This version includes audio commentary by director David Carson and Manny Coto. The film was also included in the Star Trek DVD Movies Collection. * Star Trek: Generations is the first film to have a web site created specifically to promote it. * Composer Dennis McCarthy was a regular series composer on 88 episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation as well as numerous episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. See also External Links * * * Star Trek: Generations at Wikipedia * Star Trek: Generations at Memory Beta * Star Trek: Generations at Memory Alpha * Star Trek: Generations at Retro Junk * Star Trek: Generations at World Village * Star Trek: Generations at Box Office Mojo * Star Trek: Generations at Rotten Tomatoes * Star Trek: Generations at the Star Trek Database References ---- Category:1994/Films Category:November, 1994/Films Category:7th installments Category:Sequels Category:Paramount Pictures